In Too Deep
by diget3456
Summary: Draco Malfoy spent many years regretting things. He regretted agreeing to be a death eater. He regretted never questioning his father why people were below him, especially muggle borns. He regretted even never objecting to a marriage he doesn't want. So all he needed was just a little inspiration to push him to where he needed to be. Or maybe... it was a wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Life for A Life**

* * *

 _My first try at a real Dramonie Fanfic_

 _Enjoy and comment, please._

 _ **Disclaimer of canon characters of JK Rowling and plots that coincide with her work.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Life for A Life**

I saved a life.

It wasn't just any life though. It was a witch, and not just any ordinary witch either. I save the life of a witch with fairy blood in her. As a thank you, she gave me one wish. One wish she would only make come true when my heart was really behind it in both pain and love. It wouldn't be a wish based solely on pain or solely on love, but on both, one that was wished with both the heart and the mind. Only then will that wish be activated, in a way of speaking. I never understood what she meant by that until later in life, a few years after the war. The night the war ended, a fairy witch roamed the lands of the world for a bit longer, my life was in chaos for almost three years, with me asking for my wish to be granted, and it's denied.

Life as a Malfoy was hard. It took almost four years to make right with the wizarding world, and that was only after going through many Muggle counseling sessions, mandatory, per the Ministry of Magic. Now, life seemed to be harder though, even after finally pulling through semi-well in society. I was currently being trained by father's manager in Malfoy's Potions Industry company and other affairs to take over. But the icing on top of that was the marriage I had to go through soon, to a woman I don't love.

If it were for the fact that the only person who can void an arrangement was my father, I would have done so a long while ago. But he was still residing in Azkaban and had no coherent voice or thought about the subject while still there. I don't know why Lord Greengrass didn't void the agreement himself, seeing as he is able to and he did know his daughter loved someone else. But I guess greed had some play in that decision as well.

The Malfoy's family was the oldest pure-blood family in existence, and with age, the name came with more money than the rest as well. Marriage to the Malfoy name will bring money into the other family as well as access to land so it was obvious he wouldn't want to lose that. A bit selfish if you asked me, especially after publicly self-claiming the Greengrass family, a family accepting of modern changes in our society. I don't think he realizes he would be defaming both our families by forcing us to marry as per agreement from when we were toddlers. So it was with those thoughts in mind, that I stood before this mirror in my chambers with a scowl on my face and a sense of dread filling me. I was wearing the best wedding robes our money could buy and there were only two minutes left to go, before I had to step out into the garden, to say a forceful I do and seal my fate forever to someone I don't love.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I swiftly opened the door to my room and let my mother walk in. She wore an equally firm disapproving scowl on her face as she walked up to me and extended her hand for me to take.

"It's time Draco," she stated stiffly and I sighed.

We both made our way out of my room and down many halls to the garden outside and down the aisle to stand before the Ministry Official. I sighed as I looked at the people gathered around and was shocked when I noticed _HER_ sitting in the front row on my side of the guests. The Fairy-witch. She smiled serenely at me nodded her head at me with a twinkle in her eyes that confused me before the music started and Astoria Greengrass started down the aisle. I looked at her and couldn't help but feel like I was going to die. Like the life was getting sucked out of me, much like the Dementors made you feel when they were close by and I hated it.

"You okay Draco," Blaise asked from beside me and I snorted quietly in response.

"No," I whispered back and glanced at _HER_ again. She was looking at me intensely as I was talking. A strange gleam in her eyes as my eyes shifted to the fast-approaching Astoria.

"I don't want to do this, not to myself or to her, she loves you for Merlin's sake Balise! I can't do that to my best mate," he continued in a whisper, his eyes shifting to said mate that stood beside him. A painful look on his face as he watched the girl of his dreams being forced to marry Draco because of a greedy father. He turned back to look at Astoria, adopting a blank look as she was only now about twenty feet away from them.

She was dressed in all white wizard dress robes and there was a forced smile on her face, seeming to want to cry as her father almost literally dragged her down the aisle towards where we stood.

I shifted my sight to _HER_ once more and watched as her hands seemed to glow as she winked at me and finally I understood.

"I just wish, I could go back in time to a proper place in my life in which I can change the outcome of this arrangement. To a time where I can fall in love with a woman whom will love me as equally as I would love her. Where I will meet a woman who is my equal and whom will be the light of my darkness, and no matter how hard it is to get her to love me, I will always fall back on the person who brought me there and my friends will be happy living with the love of their lives in marriage instead of having to see them marry me."

With those words leaving my mouth I saw _HER_ smile sweetly at me as she stood up from her seat, her hands glowing more brightly, gaining the attention of everyone present. Then her light whimsical and an almost dreamy voice spoke out as she raised her hands in the air.

"Your wish will be granted," she said and then I was covered in the light emanating from her hands. Golden light surrounded me and blinded me, a gut-wrenching feeling starting in the pit of my stomach, much like that of when one Apparated, before everything started to get fuzzy. It wasn't long before everything disappeared and everything around me turned black. The last thing I heard was her soft laugh as she continued to speak.

 _"A life you saved, a life you get, a life in time, with no regrets, to change a style, viewed a lifetimes while, from a loveless marriage to a love that's cherished, I send you to when it all began, and should help be needed all you do is call on my name_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting Over**

* * *

 _Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in. But!Just so you know. My intention was to have this finished this storybefore publishing which I unfortunately haven't. I'll try though, but I won't make any promises it be a quick finish._

 _Thanks, plz vote and comment._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Starting Over**

When I woke up I genuinely didn't know where I was. But the worst thoughts that came to my mind first where that I had fainted. I, Draco Malfoy, had fainted in front of hundreds of of guest at my own wedding and was now in my room again.

But then my mind began processing everything again and I sat bolt up right in my king sized bed with shock. I remember _HER_ standing up and using her magic, which was soon surrounding me before I blacked out. But how did she fix my life? That was when her words registered in my mind, the very last words I heard her say.

"A life you saved, a life you get, a life in time, with no regrets, to change a style, viewed a lifetimes while, from a loveless marriage, to a love that's cherished, I send you to when it all began, and should help be needed all you do is call on my name."

He was a bit unclear about what name she was refering about but what worried him most was when she said _I send you_. Send me where? Does she mean literally back in time? I don't want to go back to before all the hard work I put into making sure the Malfoy's name was stable in he new society, and so with that thought in mind, I jumped out of bed and rushed down the halls towards the dinning room where father and mother would have breakfast when we were alone during the summer.

To say I was surprised when I walked in was an understatement. I was quite literally blow away, when I barged into the dinning room, falling to the ground when I tripped over the barely opened door, and beside the chair father was currently residing in, eating his breakfast. He looked down at me with a rather amused look on his face as I gaped at him from the floor, before I quickly made myself scramble up from it.

"Father," I said surprised before I looked around the room and noticed mother sitting in her place, a light I hadn't seen in her eyes since before the dark lord came back. With that thought in mind, I started to freak out and pace back and forth besides the table.

"Is something the matter Draco," his father asked a bit concerned with his strange behavior and I stopped and turned around to look at him with a thoughtful look.

"Yes," I said, my brain working as fast as the fastest broom at the moment. If my suspicious were correct I was back in time before the dark lord returned. I could change some things concerning my family and make sure the war ends on it's same successful note it had. But first thing first, I needed to know when was today.

"What date is today father," I asked, trying to organize my thoughts. He looked at me with a confused look before mother was the one to answer me.

"It's the 30th of July," she responded softly and I frowned. Mother's voice was starting to sound dull, like when the Dark Lord had barely returned, that means it must be the summer after fourth year.

"Of what year mother," I asked her walking to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"1995," she replied looking up at me and I frowned, "why are you asking Draco, what's wrong." He voice took on a worried note and I smiled reassuringly at her, and kissed her cheek. She seemed surprised by my actions but didn't comment as I turned to face father again, he had been observing me the whole time and he seemed confused by me as well.

"Father what I'm about to tell you and mother is done in confidence that not a word would be spoken of to the Dark Lord or any of the members of his except for Uncle Severus understood," I asked and he could see him stiffen slightly in his seat before he nodded for me to continue.

"I had a dream that the war would soon end and there were two options. One where the Dark Lord triumphed and one where he did not. In both options the Malfoy name was ended or was defamed and brought to the ground." I said, I knew I could not tell them the whole truth of what has happened, but if I was going to come back to a time of war to save my love life and the family name, I needed a story that would be believable. Seers dreams weren't uncommon in my mothers side of the family so I was hoping it would be well to sway towards some dream sent from our ancestors.

I saw father stiffen even more in his seat and mother sat up straighter and glanced at me.

"A prophetic dream," she asked and I nodded my head, shoulders dropping a bit like I've seen hers do when she had her dreams.

"It would seem so, but there was a catch to this; I could change the way our family is viewed after the war, but only if we strayed far from the Dark Lord. Well...more like I stay far away from the Dark Lord. I can't take the Dark mark like you wished for me to do so father," I said looking at father straight in the eyes as I did this. I felt him push a bit around my mind, and I let him view some of the things from the life I just lived. Though they were supposed to be dreams and I was supposed to be unaware of legilimency, father didn't seem to notice I was actually well versed in the art of both Occlumency and Legilimency, and was in reality showing him memories instead of a prophetic dream.

He showed him the harsh torture the Dark Lord put his family through, especially when they failed at many things. Then of being taken away to Azkaban after the war and trying to raise the family name in the new society. He could see his father pale at this. His father, a very proud man, could not fathom how he'd allowed his family to be dragged down like that. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, and his family and it's name meant everything. Having seen this, Lucius pulled away from Draco's mind and nodded stiffly at his mother, whom looked at him expectantly.

"What did you have in mind Draco," his father asked and Draco allowed sighed in relief before he composed himself and spoke the first thing he wished to fix.

"First I wish you to void the marriage agreement I have with the Greengrass girl," his father sputtered in shock but he continued. "She will fall in love with Blaise but Lord Greengrass will not void the marriage because he wants access to our lands to sell them and harvest his own goods on them so they grow while we diminish." He said this with much conviction his father paused in what he was about to say before summoning the papers.

"How do you know I had an marriage agreement for you," he asked cautiously and Draco gave his father a blank stare. "The fall of our family was not the only thing I saw father and I wish to do nothing with the Greengrass family but what is socially acceptable in terms of meet and greet at a party." He sat down at the dinning table, and started eating when food appeared before him. His father was waving his wand over his marriage agreement papers to show it was canceled in Mr. Greengrass' copy before he signed them and they disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"There, it's been void, are you sure it's what you want. Astoria is a very proper beautiful young pure-blooded witch," his father tried convincing but he simply scowled at his father and shook his head.

"Astoria wishes to marry Blaise Zabini, or at least she will in seven years. I on the other hand need to focus in making sure our family name isn't trashed once this war begins and ends, so I will be doing some harsh decisions you and mother might not approve of father. Starting with going to Hogwarts and meeting with Professor Dumbledore to ask for my security within their circle for when the war is over." He started as he finished his eggs and turned to face his father's horrified expression and his mother's thoughtful look.

"It seems to me you've put a lot of thought into what you're doing Draco," his father stated and Draco sneered.

"No father I haven't, I simply don't wish to be tortured by the Cruciatus Curse," he stated shuddering at the thought, "my dream felt too real to ever want that happening to me ever, in my dreams or not, father." His father didn't say anything else after that and continued eating. Draco soon excused himself from the table and went back up stairs to his room.

There he found his school trunk filled with some of his robes and school books and he scowled at it. He's forgotten he would have to go through classes at Hogwarts again. At least this time, he knew what would be taught and could keep up with Granger at the very least, plus there was still a month to prepare before school began again. He sighed, feeling exhausted, even though it was barely morning. Sitting at his desk that was by the window, he looked for some parchment and a quill to write. Once it was found, he sat staring at the parchment for a while before he decided he would write to both Professors Dumbledore and Snape and ask for an audience at soon as they could once he was back at Hogwarts. He made sure to add, his father and mother would like to be present so if they would inform him as soon as possible.

Once he sent his eagle owl with the letter he sat in his room pondering and planning.

He may have been able to lie to his father, but he didn't think he could be able to lie to both Dumbledore and Snape, especially Snape. But he wanted to find his true love. That was the main point of his wish. He may want to keep his family name in good standing but he wanted the love the fairy witch promised him. He knew he could find her, but he would need to speak with the fairy as soon as they got to school, or even on the train. How hard could it be?

* * *

He shouldn't have asked that? He shouldn't have asked himself how hard it could be to find one stupid witch! It was more difficult than he ever thought possible. She was never alone! Or if she was, she would be surrounded by stupid Gryffindorks as soon as they saw him coming, like they were Slytherin detectors or something close. Giving a frustrated groan he walked away from the hard stares he was receiving from the group surrounding the mischievously smiling witch and back to the compartment he was sharing with his friends. If you'd call them that, only Blaise was a true friend.

Slamming the compartment door closed he dropped onto the seat with a huff and ignored his friends concerned looks.

"Is everything all right Draco," Parkinson asked sliding down the seat and up to him, rubbing his arm in what I'm sure she thought was comforting. He shrugged her off, not liking the way he made her feel making her give him a look of surprise. In all the years that they've known each other, never has he ever brushed off her advances on him.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone for a moment," he stated looking out the train window and ignoring anything else his friends had to say. His thoughts strayed to the letter in his robe's pocket, the one Dumbledore had written his reply. He was glad he would meet with him and his parents, but he was slightly disappointed it wouldn't be until after the first week of school had passed. At least he was glad he would be busy trying to settle into a schedule after some time of not doing so before the meeting.

It was when they were almost to Hogwarts when he snapped out of his thinking when Pansy asked him a question.

"What was that Pansy," he asked shaking his head as he turned to look at his friends.

She looked at him with a sneer as she realized he hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying before she shook her head at him.

"I was saying that I had been talking to Astoria yesterday night, you know, Daphne's sister, and she was telling me her father was furious. Said something about him locking himself up in his office the whole month to discuss something with your father about a marriage agreement. Do you know what she's talking about," she asked eagerly wanting to get the other half of the gossip and he shrugged. It didn't matter either way if she knew at least half of what it's about. It's better she know the full story before she starts rumors he really didn't want.

"Nothing much, just that father voided a marriage agreement between her and I a few days ago. I've developed the Black family's gift of dream sight and had a eye opening experience where it showed me a horrible side to Mr. Greengrass and I really don't fancy having him as a father-in-law at all," he said with a shrug, "so I asked father to void the marriage agreement before I turned of age and it wasn't able to be done."

"What, how could you do that," Blaise asked shocked and Draco couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his strange outburst.

"If you've studied the law of the pure I'm sure you'll find what I've done is most certainly allowed. It's after we are of age that there is a consequence to pay, and even then a broken agreement can easily be broken when the woman or man is verified having been unfaithful to the other partner months and weeks before the wedding. The sole purpose of our marriages are blood heirs is it not? I wouldn't like to risk that thanks, and besides, Astoria will fall in love with someone that is most certainly not me," he said all of that in a monotone voice.

It was silent as everyone stared at him, but he simply ignored them and looked out the window again.

* * *

It wasn't long before we arrived at Hogwarts and were were all getting off the carriage. After the sorting hat had sorted all the first years and food had been served I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see _HER_ smiling dreamily at me as my friends quieted down at the Ravenclaws sudden appearance.

"What do you want Loony." Pansy sneered at her but the girl simply ignored her as she spoke to me.

 _"A life you save, a life you get, you must be brave and never fret. For when you meet, and questions asked, you will be sweet and answer fast. The answer's YES, and you'll not think, but I am here to confess, that while it seems like it's a mess, it's better when you don't distress. A YES forever it will be, but she is clever so do not flee. A wish was granted, a wish come true, it was well drafted, now it's up to you."_

With those words said she skipped away from the table and out of the Great Hall, leaving all the Slytherins that heard her confused by her words and me to digest what she had said. While her words were cryptic and rhymed, the girl was too powerful in sight and fairy magic to be anything else. I at least could admit to that, and I didn't know if that was admiring or scary.

"Draco did you get a thing Loony Lovegood just said," Blaise asked from his place across from me. I looked up at him with a thoughtful expression and shrugged.

"Fortunately I didn't, but it does make good food for the brain," I answered casually. He shrugged agreeing with me before continuing eating his food.

Not long after dinner was finished, I helped the Perfects usher the first years down to the dungeons and into bed after a brief welcome from Uncle Snape. His eyes had lingered on me as he talked, though I pretended I wasn't paying attention, knowing he would want to ask questions I would not answer until after I met Dumbledore. As soon as he dismissed us I was gone from the common room before he could call me back, and thankfully he got the message and left me be; for the night, that is. So here I was, laying wide awake on my four poster bed, with the curtains drawn, and my thoughts still on what Luna had said. She had said she granted my wish, but I would have to work for it to be how it's supposed to be, and I couldn't let myself think to much on it.

How the hell is not thinking about my future going to help me have a good future to begin with?

Gosh!

This is why people called her Looney. She may be a very powerful fairy but her witch gifts were making her double the fuzzy her fairy side already made her. Oh I only hope I know what I got myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Truth Behind Words**

* * *

 _Hello my beautiful people. I would like to thank all of you who have taken a chance on my story even when it's unfinished. I would have only saved it and waited however long it took for it to be completed. So thank you._

 _Now back to the story._

 _Comment, Vote, Follow._

 _Thanks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Truth Behind Words**

A week had passed since the start of school had begun. It was finally the day I would be going to meet Professors Dumbledore and Snape in the Headmasters Office with my parents to talk about my options for a better life. I knew father was still a bit reluctant, if his letter last night was anything to go by, but he seemed to be resigned about it as well when I told him there wasn't any other choice in my mind. So with a bit of dread I made my way to the Headmasters office as soon as dinner was finished. I made sure no one following me, especially Potter, as he seemed to be a bit nosy, which wasn't much of an uncommon thing either.

He seemed a bit more subdued this year though, and my guess is its because of that awful toad woman. Really I don't understand how father and the board could have allowed the Ministry to place her in the school. We weren't learning anything, and having her here only made it easier for the Dark Lord to pick everyone off one by one if he chose to. Focusing back again in my original train of thought I looked around the corridor I was walking down and when I saw no one, slipped through a shortcut to the Headmaster's Office floor. On the other side I came out at the end of the corridor of the third floor and walked to the stone gargoyle guarding the staircase to the Headmaster's Tower.

"Chocolate Mints," I mumbled to the statue and it sprung aside. Quickly walking up the stairs I came to a closed wooden door and knocked firmly. When it opened I was faced with my father standing stiffly by the window, my mother sat before the headmaster's desk, Professor Snape pacing the opposite wall father occupied and the Headmaster looked to be enjoying watching everyone stress while he ate what appeared to be sweets from a bow at his table.

"Ah, Draco, you're finally here," he said in a calm serene manner that really got on my nerves and I nodded at him, bringing down my Occlumency walls down and averting my eyes from everyone but my mother. "Please take a seat and explained to us what is so important you wanted an audience with all of us together."

* * *

Draco paused hesitantly and then looked at the Headmaster, avoiding contact.

"As I'm sure you know, the Black family has Seers blood that randomly gets inherited am I right," he asked. At the Headmaster's nod, he continued his very carefully worded speech. "Well it would appear I've had a preview of how the war ends, or more importantly to my family, how we are seen at the end of this war. We, and by we I mean mainly myself, would like to seek protection from you professor. I offer financial support on behalf of my father, and any property I own in other countries as safe houses for when the time comes for the use of them. They may be put under the Fidelius Charm at anytime you wish. In return I wish for protection and a place to stay for the next four years as I think it would be foolish to return to the Manor when school ends this year."

The room was silent as everyone processed what he had said, Professor Dumbledore standing up from where he sat and rounding the table until he stood in front of Draco.

"Would you mind letting me see what you know of the future and the intentions behind your wish Draco," the old professor asked in a calm voice. Draco paused before nodding his head and lifting his eyes to meet the old mans. He felt the professor enter his mind and pause as he watched Draco bring down his walls one by one.

 _He was walking down the halls of Hogwarts cursing the Carrows and his Godfather for making him go home for the Yule holidays when he'd heard the scream. It was of a girl and she seemed to be in terrible pain, he followed her scream until he came to an unused classroom with the door partially open and peered inside. There he saw the Ravenclaw girl most call looney because of how spaced out she was all the time, and seemed to be under a Cruciatus cruse done by a Carrow._

 _He didn't even hesitate. He burst into the room and stunned the Carrow and released the curse on her. He quickly Obliviated his mind and rushed to the Ravenclaw. She looked like she was inches from death; cuts and bruises were all over her partially naked body and blood was pooling at the floor all around her. He paused, not knowing what to do, then picked her up into his arms and rushed her to the Hospital wing. There he was greeted by Pomfrey with a look of confusion and horror when she noticed the young girl in his arms, but didn't question him until he'd set her on a bed and rushed to the medicine cabinet to get Blood Replenishing Potion and Essence of Dittany._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Found Alecto Carrow using Crucio on her. I stunned him and Obliviated him of the incident, then I made sure she was alive before rushing her here. It seems he might have used other spells on her as well as used physical violence," he replied while passing the woman some gauze and then continuing to pull out the rest of the potions he knew were commonly used for healing. "What else is needed," he asked his voice cracking from his fear, as he set the last potion that he knew of on the counter by the Matron. She looked up from her work not releasing the spell she was using to heal the girl and looked at the potions he'd set out._

 _"That's all that's needed you may go," the matron replied but Draco stayed were he was shifting in his place._

 _"May I... May I stay and help, until she's alright," he asked softly, looking everywhere but at the matron. She paused for a second and looked at him, really looked at him and noticed he seemed to be on the verge of tears. His face was paler than usual and sweat was appearing on his forehead. She nodded and motioned him to the potions cupboard._

 _"You should take a Calming Draught then," she replied._

 **The memory shifted.**

 _He was sitting on the Astronomy Tower, reading his favorite book on Healing Potions when he heard someone walking up the stairs. He turned, a blank look coming to his face when he saw Lovegood climbing up the last few steps before walking over to where he sat. He didn't say anything as she took a seat next to him and looked out at the setting sun, a dreamy look on her face. He just stared at her for a moment waiting to see if she would voice why she was there before giving up and going back to reading his book. They stayed in silence until the sun had set completely and he was almost finished when she finally spoke up. Her voice airy and mystic as she spoke._

 _"You have one wish. One wish you must make with your heart and your mind and your soul, only then will it be granted. My family has fairy blood in our veins just as much as yours has veela Draco, and since you saved me when I was closest to death you may have one wish. It doesn't matter what that wish is, but you have to wish it with all your heart, mind, and soul. I'll be there when you are ready to make your wish, but you must remember this. When your wish is taking effect you must trust me to guide you, no matter how crazy and incompetent what I say may sound, you will understand what I meant later."_

 _He looked at her with wide eyes, she turned to look at him with a smile._

 _"A wish? I don't understand."_

 _"You will," she replied before getting up and walking away from the tower where he was left to think about what she'd just told him._

 ** _*Memory Shift*_**

 _Draco looked at his father sitting across from him in the white warded room. His mother beside him trying to not let tears escape her eyes as she clung to her husband._

 _"Father please, what should we do? We've hit rock bottom with everyone! No other pure-blood family wants anything to do with us beside the Greengass' and that's only because Lord Greengrass will benefit from my marrying his daughter," he asked his in exasperation trying to get him to respond but Lucius only stared at him and sighed shaking his head. He opened his mouth and seemed to struggle to answer them._

 _"N-no-nothing. D-d-do no-nothing," he replied and Draco groaned in distress as his father's eyes glazed over more and he felt like pulling out his hair._

 ***Memory Sift***

 _"You can't possibly pledge for him Harry? He almost got us killed, he actually succeeded in getting Dumbledore killed and you're going to pledge for his innocence before the Wizengamont?" An angry Ronald Weasley whisper shouted at his best friend, not noticing the blond boy hiding behind a pillar where he'd been crying._

 _"Oh shove off Ronald, you know he didn't want to kill anyone, I can even guess he's never raised his wand with an unforgivable if he had the choice. Why can't you just try and give the guy a chance to redeem himself? What good will it be having him in Azkaban for something he never wanted to be a part of anyways. His thoughts and actions were similar to Snape's; he wanted in before he was old enough to know what is really was he wanted in on. Don't let prejudice cloud your mind, that's how war was started to begin with," Hermione Granger replied with a sniff at the end of her small speech and Draco couldn't help but feel admiration towards her. Even after all these year she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and try and see if he would change for the better._

 _It was that day, on his trial, that he decided he would try to change his way of thinking and find someone to spend the rest of his life with who had similar thoughts to Hermione Granger._

 ***Memory Shift***

 _"I don't want to marry her mother," a very angry Draco yelled at his mother as he took a vase close by and throwing it to the floor not noticing her flinch at the loud sound._

 _"What other choice do you have Draco," she hissed as she looked at his with warning look. "The Greengrass family was never involved with The Dark Lord, they have publicly announced acceptance of the new system and if you call off the wedding Lord Greengrass is likely to make our lives more difficult than it is by lording his safe status to us and making sure we stay at the lowest of the pyramid." she said crossing the room as she raised his voice at him. He turned his back to her, gripping his hair and groaned._

 _"I don't care mother! I would rather marry a muggle than marry Astoria, she's in love with Blaise as well! I can't do that to them, Lord Greengrass wants to ensure a divorce is not possible by enforcing fidelity and using the Paramour Bond. We wont even be able to escape this by letting her have a child with someone else," he yelled in responds._

 _"We don't have a choice Draco, you've got to understand that," Narcissa screeched and Draco's facial features went from showing pure anger to a dead and blank look on his face._

 _"I will make sure there is another option," he said not noticing the small golden spark that wrapped around his head as he stormed out of the room._

 ** _*Memory Shift*_**

 _Taking his eyes off his friends girlfriend he sighed as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley; Blaise had promised to meet them in a hour and he really hoped he would get here quicker. He was ignoring Astoria as much as he could, only answering her polite questions on the clothes she shopped for in Madam Malkin's. He wasn't trying to get on her good side or any side for that matter, he was firm in belief that he and she would only be known as brother and sister because of his closeness to Blaise and he will make sure of that._

 _"I don't think Blaise is going to come Draco," he heard her whisper softly and he looked up from his daydream, seeing her looking around for his friend. He checked his watch and saw they had been sitting out in the seats of the coffee place for nearly ten minutes already and he sighed. It wasn't like Blaise to be late. "I bet father made sure he stayed away this time," she continued making him sigh._

 _"No I won't allow that to happen Astoria. You and Blaise will marry. I promise to you I will make sure you and him get together,"he replied to her, not noticing the young blonde witch behind him from where he sat. The area around his heart sparked gold without anyone's notice and Luna Lovegood's head snapped up as her hands sparked in reaction to his words._

 _Both the pure-bloods stood up and left Diagon Alley as fast as they could after he paid the tab, no one saw Luna smile at their backs._

 ***Memory Shift***

 _I shifted my sight to HER once more and watched as her hands seemed to glow as she winked at me and finally I understood._

 _"I just wish, I could go back in time to a proper place in my life in which I can changed the outcome of this arrangement. To a time where I can fall in love with a woman whom will love me equally as I would love her, and can change father's agreement. Where I will meet a woman who is my equal and whom will be the light to my darkness, and that no matter how hard it is to get her to love me, I will always fall back on the person whom brought me there; and my friends will me happy living with the love of their lives in marriage instead of having to see them marry me."_

 _With those words leaving my mouth I saw HER smile sweetly at me as she stood up from her seat, her hands glowing more brightly, gaining the attention from everyone present. Then her light whimsical and almost dreamy voice spoke out as she raised her hands into the air._

 _"Your wish will be granted," she said and then I was covered in the light emanating from her hands. Golden light surrounded me and blinded me, a gut wrenching feeling starting in the pit of my stomach, much like that of when one Apparated, before everything started to get fuzzy. It wasn't long before everything disappeared and everything around me turned black. The last thing I heard was her soft laugh as she continued to speak._

 _"A life you saved, a life you get, a life in time, with no regrets;to change a style, viewed a lifetimes while, from a loveless marriage, to a love that's cherished; I send you to when it all began, and should help be needed all you do is call on my name."_

Here the Headmaster paused in his pursuit of my memory as he gave me considering look.

"That is the goal of this request then?" His curiosity seeped through his voice and Draco nodded his head stiffly at him, the headmaster paused before continuing his search. The rest Draco tried to show him quickly as he'd already gained a headache; the memories of being branded after his father fails at retrieving the prophecy from the Ministry, and the mission intended for him to fail. The struggle he went to through sixth year trying to kill him, Snape doing the deed for him, the harsh before and in between saving the crazy Lovegood to the talk he had with his parents the morning he woke up years in the past from where he was. He showed him his intentions and his true will to help them as long as he was free and protected after the war.

"And you are willing to offer the mentioned estates and monetary funds you mentioned in exchange for that protection during and after the war?" Dumbledore asked, his mind churning with the information he had gained from the young Malfoy. The war would be won that was a given now but there will have to be some major adjustmemts he'd have to make unless they risked loosing the war.

"Yes, and father must also be let go with the minimum if not all free from Azkaban after the war," Draco replied stiffly, fearing what next the crazy old coot would say.

Dumbledore nodded his mind going a mile a minute. He was sure what the young Malfoy showed him was true but he'd still need to have a safe back up just in case he was bamboozled from this arrangment. He couldn't have the child enter into an Unbreakable Vow with himself like Snape had, but he couldn't let him leave without something to secure his word either. Then the answer hit him.

The whole purpose of his wish was to be loved by someone just like him. To be free and happy after the war with someone in similar thought and likes and he knew just who that person could be. He also knew how to make him agree to be bound to this person without thinking he was actually giving up the whole purpose of his time travel trip.

"I will be willing to offer the protection you require and more so long as you agree to sign a binding contract of sorts," Draco heard the Headmasters answer quicker than he expected but what concerned him was that he didn't specify what kind of contract he would be signing.

"What kind of contract," Lucius was quick to question as he too noticed the Headmaster's lack of specification.

"A War Stake," the Headmaster replied calmly and watched as many emotions went through Draco's face.

A War Stake? Was the man mad?! That would be contrary to the whole purpose of my wish, Draco thought. But as those thoughts were crossing his mind he remembered what Luna had told him earlier in the week.

 _"A life you save, a life you get, you must be brave and never fret. For when you meet, and questions asked, you will be sweet and answer fast. The answer's YES, and you'll not think, but I am here to confess, that while it seems like it's a mess, it's better when you don't distress. A YES forever it will be, but she is clever so do not flee. A wish was granted, a wish come true, it was well drafted, now it's up to you."_

"I accept," Draco replied, just seconds passing by from his thinking but didn't get to say anything else before his father and godfather interrupted.

"What kind of War Stake Dumbledore?" His father demands, turning to the conversation at hand instantly.

"Don't you think it too much for a boy Albus," Severus added stepping closer to where the Headmaster stood looking a bit put out by the turn of events.


End file.
